bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
TEST
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |idalt = |no = 8999 |element = Dark |rarity = ★ |cost = 1 |maxlv = 1 |basexp = 10 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = No data |animation_idle = No data |animation_move = No data |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = |normal_distribute = |normal_totaldistr = |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = |sbb_distribute = |sbb_totaldistr = |sbb2_frames = |sbb2_distribute = |sbb2_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 100 |atk_base = 100 |def_base = 100 |rec_base = 100 |hp_lord = 100 |atk_lord = 100 |def_lord = 100 |rec_lord = 100 |hp_anima = 100 |rec_anima = 100 |atk_breaker = 100 |def_breaker = 100 |def_guardian = 100 |rec_guardian = 100 |def_oracle = 100 |rec_oracle = 100 |hp_bonus = 0 |atk_bonus = 0 |def_bonus = 0 |rec_bonus = 0 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 1 |ls = |lsdescription = |lsnote = |bb = |bbdescription = |bbnote = |bbtype = |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill1_6_sp = |omniskill1_6_desc = |omniskill1_6_note = |omniskill1_7_sp = |omniskill1_7_desc = |omniskill1_7_note = |omniskill1_8_sp = |omniskill1_8_desc = |omniskill1_8_note = |omniskill1_9_sp = |omniskill1_9_desc = |omniskill1_9_note = |omniskill1_10_sp = |omniskill1_10_desc= |omniskill1_10_note= |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill2_6_sp = |omniskill2_6_desc = |omniskill2_6_note = |omniskill2_7_sp = |omniskill2_7_desc = |omniskill2_7_note = |omniskill2_8_sp = |omniskill2_8_desc = |omniskill2_8_note = |omniskill2_9_sp = |omniskill2_9_desc = |omniskill2_9_note = |omniskill2_10_sp = |omniskill2_10_desc= |omniskill2_10_note= |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = |omniskill3_6_desc = |omniskill3_6_note = |omniskill3_7_sp = |omniskill3_7_desc = |omniskill3_7_note = |omniskill3_8_sp = |omniskill3_8_desc = |omniskill3_8_note = |omniskill3_9_sp = |omniskill3_9_desc = |omniskill3_9_note = |omniskill3_10_sp = |omniskill3_10_desc= |omniskill3_10_note= |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = |omniskill4_6_desc = |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = |omniskill4_7_desc = |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = |omniskill4_8_desc = |omniskill4_8_note = |omniskill4_9_sp = |omniskill4_9_desc = |omniskill4_9_note = |omniskill4_10_sp = |omniskill4_10_desc= |omniskill4_10_note= |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = |omniskill5_6_desc = |omniskill5_6_note = |omniskill5_7_sp = |omniskill5_7_desc = |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = |omniskill5_8_desc = |omniskill5_8_note = |omniskill5_9_sp = |omniskill5_9_desc = |omniskill5_9_note = |omniskill5_10_sp = |omniskill5_10_desc= |omniskill5_10_note= |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *684 copies of TEST unit data were added during maintenance on June 21, 2017. **However, they were removed shortly after. **All TEST unit data contained the same data as each other. |addcat = |addcatname = }}